Jodi McLeod
"Jack McLeod ist mein Vater ich bin deine Schwester." - Jodi zu Tess 'Jodi McLeod' Jodi Magarete Fountain McLeod ist 1983 auf "Drovers" geboren als Tochter von Meg und Jack McLeod. Sie ist die Schwester von Claire und Tess und die Cousine von Grace, Regan und Jaz McLeod. Sie ist die Frau von Matt Bosnich und Tante von Charlotte und Claire Ruthe McLeod. 'Früheres Leben' thumb|left Jodi wuchs auf "Drovers" auf zusammen mit ihrer Mutter Meg, zu der sie ein gutes Verhältnis hat. Ihr angeblicher Vater Kevin Fountain verließ die beiden als sie ein Jahr alt war. Daher lernte Jodi ihn erst Jahre später kurz nach ihrem 18 Geburtstag kennen, als er auf der Farm auftaucht. Sie war lange Zeit im Internat, welches von Jack McLeod bezahlt wurde, da Meg es sich nicht leisten konnte. Dort war sie weniger mit dem Lernen beschäftigt als viel mehr mit den Blättern in Magazinen und dem Tanzen auf Parties. Jodi hasst das Landleben und ist auch nur auf Drovers um die Prüfungsergebnisse ihrer Abschlussprüfungen abzuwarten. Dabei denkt sie gar nicht den Farmfrauen unter die Arme zu greifen, weshalb sie auch öfters mit Claire aneinander gerät. Als Jodi jedoch ein schlechtes Prüfungsergebnis erzielt platzen ihre Träume Stylistin zu werden. Meg macht ihr daraufhin ein Angebot: Jodi arbeitet ein Jahr auf Drovers und danach wenn es weiterhin Jodis Wunsch ist, würde sie Meg bei der Ausbildung zur Stylistin unterstützen. Dem Vorschlag stimmt Jodi schließlich widerwillig zu. Staffel 1 Nachdem Tess nach 20 Jahren auf die Farm Drovers Run zurückkehrt, findet Jodi in ihr jemanden, der Ihr mehr über ihre geliebte Stadt erzählen kann. Aber eine wirkliche Freundin findet sie in Becky Howard, die nach ihrer Vergewaltigung auf die Drovers Frauen stößt. Becky steht ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite und hindert Sie des öfteren daran Dummheiten zu begehen. Währenddessen hat Meg eine Affäre mit Killarneys Vorarbeiter Terry und hält das vor ihrer Jodi geheim. Als die Wahrheit ans Tageslicht kommt, ist Meg überrascht, als Jodi mit der Beziehung einverstanden ist. Jodis 18. Geburtstag steht vor der Tür und Jodi hat diesen Tag bereits minutiös durchgeplant, um all das zu tun, was sie bisher nicht durfte. Dazu gehört auch, dass sie endlich mit einem Mann schlafen will. Der DJ Troy, der für Jodis Feier angeheuert wurde, scheint dafür genau der Richtige zu sein. Doch Craig, ein Junge aus der Gegend, erfährt von Jodis Plan und veranstaltet mit Troy ein Wettsaufen. Als Jodi ihr Vorhaben schließlich in die Tat umsetzen will, ist Troy bereits so betrunken, dass ihm speiübel wird. Inzwischen lernt Jodi den jungen Italiener Alberto kennen und verliebt sich sofort in ihn. Umso schmerzhafter ist es, als Albertos Aufenthaltsgenehmigung ausläuft und er für ein Jahr zurück nach Italien muss um dort seinen Armeedienst zu leisten. Staffel 2 Die Beziehung zwischen Meg und Terry kommt zum Stillstand, als Jodis Vater Kevin nach 18 Jahren bei ihr auftaucht. Jodi ist hin und weg ihren Vater endlich kennen zulernen. Meg bringt der Besch ihrer ersten großen Liebe durcheinander und lässt sie an ihrer Beziehung zu Terry zweifeln. Meg und Jodi geraten in Streit, da Jodi ihren Weltenbummler Vater bedingungslos bewundert. Inzwischen geht die Wahl der Miss Gungellan für die Jodi antritt in die heiße Phase. Kevin versucht Jodi und Meg zu überzeugen mit Ihm zu gehen und die Farm zu verlassen um ein neues Leben als Familie anzufangen. Jodi ist sofort von der Idee Kevins überzeugt und auch Meg lässt sich von ihrem Ex-Mann um den Finger wickeln. Als Jodi zur Miss Gungellan gekürt wird, lehnt sie den Titel wegen den Plänen ihres Vaters ab. Die Pläne lösen sich aber bald in Luft auf als Kevin mal wieder das Weite sucht, merkt Meg, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hat. Meg wird klar, dass Drover’s Run ihr Zuhause ist. Als Kevin sich in der Nacht aus dem Staub macht und enttäuscht er seine Tochter damit zutiefst: Wieder wollte er ohne Abschied oder eine Nachricht aus ihrem Leben verschwinden. Alberto ist nach einem Jahr aus Italien zurückgekehrt und er macht Jodi promt einen Heiratsantrag. Überstürzt fahren die beiden daraufhin in die Stadt, um sich eine Wohnung zu suchen. Kurzerhand verlässt das junge Paar Drovers um sein Glück in der Stadt zu Suchen. Jodis und Albertos Traum endet jäh, als beide ihren Job und daraufhin auch noch ihre Wohnung verlieren. Völlig pleite kehren sie nach Drover’s Run zurück, wo sie von Meg mit offenen Armen empfangen werden. Jodi und Alberto planen durch die Arbeit auf Drovers Geld für eine Reise und ihre Hochzeit zu sparen. Jodis Traum ist es eine lange Reise zu unternehmen und die Welt zu erkunden. Alberto zeigt an Jodis Reiseplänen nur wenig Interesse. Er möchte sesshaft werden und findet in Jodi und Drovers sein Zuhause. Um Jodis Träumen nicht im Weg zu stehen, gibt Alberto Jodi die gemeinsamen Ersparnisse und Jodi begibt sich auf die große Reise. Staffel 3 Jodi ist endlich auf großer Reise doch die Ersparnisse reichen nicht lange. Um ihren Traum aber noch ein Stück auszukosten, bittet sie Meg und Alberto per Videomails immer wieder um Geld. Offensichtlich hat sie in England einen neuen Verehrer gefunden zum Kummer von Alberto. Der löst das Problem, indem er Jodi ein Rückflugticket schickt. Die heimgekehrte Jodi wird von Alberto mit großem Trara empfangen, ihre eigene Wiedersehensfreude hält sich jedoch in Grenzen. Erst nachdem Meg ihr ins Gewissen geredet hat, erkennt Jodi, dass Alberto der Mann fürs Leben ist. Die beiden verkünden, dass sie in drei Wochen heiraten wollen. Jodi träumt von einer pompösen Hochzeit. Nachdem Alberto ihr jedoch klar gemacht hat, welche finanziellen Opfer ihre Mutter dafür bringen müsste, denkt sie ein wenig bescheidener. Nun will sie statt einem exklusiven neuen Modell sogar das alte Brautkleid ihrer Mutter tragen. Nach einem alten Brauch wird Alberto kurz vor der Hochzeit entführt und mitten im Nirgendwo wieder ausgesetzt. Als Jodi davon erfährt, zwingt sie Craig, der mit zu den Übeltätern gehörte, mit ihr nach Alberto zu suchen. Dabei verletzt sich Craig, und die beiden suchen Unterschlupf in einer abgelegenen Hütte. Hier will Craig von ihr wissen, warum sie Alberto so plötzlich heiraten will, und Jodi gibt ihm als Antwort einen Kuss – nur um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sie nichts mehr für ihn empfindet. Kurz darauf feiern Männer und Frauen getrennt voneinander den jeweiligen Junggesellenabschied von Alberto und Jodi. Dabei erwähnt Craig den Kuss zwischen ihm und Jodi, und auch die angeheiterten Frauen machen sich so einige Geständnisse. Endlich ist es soweit: Alberto und Jodi wollen den Bund fürs Leben schließen. Doch schon im Vorfeld geht es drunter und drüber: Jodis Vater Kevin taucht unerwartet auf, es gibt einen heftigen Sturm, und die Schafherde ist ausgebrochen. Das Schlimmste ist jedoch die Trauung selbst: Bei der Unterschrift der Trauurkunde – also bereits nach dem Jawort – kommt es zum Eklat, weil Jodi ihren Mädchennamen nun doch nicht aufgeben will und ihr die ganze Sache plötzlich wie ein Alptraum erscheint. Jodi erkennt das sie noch nicht reif genug ist und flüchtet vor der Hochzeit. Tief verletzt verlässt Alberto daraufhin Drover’s Run. Unterdessen verkünden Meg und Terry der übrig gebliebenen Hochzeitsgesellschaft, dass sie wieder zueinander gefunden haben. Daraufhin reist ein weiterer Gast zutiefst enttäuscht ab: Kevin, der sich wieder Hoffnungen gemacht hat. Staffel 4 Nach Claires Tod, der auch Jod sehr bestürtzt hat, arbeitet SIe jetzt noch härter um Claires Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden. Jodi fällt es schwer sich mit der neuen Chefin zu arrangieren. Stevie bringt Jodi mit ihrem Draufgängertum immer wieder zur Weißglut. Stevie schert sich nicht um Jodis Sorgen, muss aber schon bald am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass ihr risikofreudiges Verhalten nicht immer gut ausgeht: Als sie einen Bullen einfangen will und dabei leichtsinnig einen Berg herunterklettert, verstaucht sie sich den Fuß. Doch das ist noch nicht das Schlimmste: Ihr über alles geliebter Hund ist ihr hinterher gesprungen, hat sich das Rückgrat gebrochen und muss nun eingeschläfert werden. Meg wird gezwungen, in ihre Zukunft zu schauen und sie entschließt sich, Drovers erst mal zu verlassen, um an einem Buch zu schreiben. Meg und Jodi treffen die letzten Vorbereitungen für ihren Umzug nach Melbourne, während Jodis alte Schulfreundin Kate Manfredi, die einen Job auf Drovers Run bekommt. Stevie hat eine Beziehung zu Neuankömmling Kane. Dessen kleiner Bruder Luke nimmt die Stelle als Mechaniker im Truckstop bei Terry an und weckt wiederum bei Jodi großes Interesse. Jodi und Luke nähern sich weiter an nachdem sich Jodis Misstrauen gegenüber Lukes häufiger Abwesenheit in Luft auflöst, als er erklärt das er 100 Stunden gemeinnützige Arbeit ableisten muss. Nun steht ihrer Liebe nichts mehr im Weg. Staffel 5 Wegen der Beziehung mit Luke verbringt Jodi die meisten Nächte bei ihm und vernachlässigt dabei ihre Pflichten auf Drovers. Kate versucht Jodis Fehltritte und Engpässe zu kompensieren, doch Stevie kann die ständigen Verspätungen nicht länger tolerieren, weshalb sie sie schließlich entlässt. Nachdem Jodi sich in diversen Jobs versucht: als Truck-Fahrerin für Jeremy Quaid, Bar-Kellnerin und Kosmetik-Vertreterin, kehrt sie wieder nach Drovers zurück. Beziehungsprobleme bahnen sich an: Um seine Schulden bezahlen zu können, will Luke noch ein letztes Mal den Transport von gestohlenen Zigarren übernehmen. Weil er zu schnell fährt, wird jedoch die Polizei auf ihn aufmerksam, und Luke hat keine andere Wahl, als die Zigarren in Stevies Truck zu verstecken. Dort wird die heiße Ware von Stevie gefunden, die die Zigarren sofort verbrennt. Nachdem dadurch auch Jodi von den illegalen Transporten erfahren und Luke zur Rede gestellt hat, beschließen die beiden, dass Luke damit aufhören muss. Auf das Angebot, ihm den Wert der verbrannten Zigarren durch andere Dienste zu ersetzen, geht Lukes Auftraggeber Rick Burns jedoch nicht ein. Zusammen mit Colin Chambers, dem Anführer der Bande, zwingt er Luke stattdessen, als Drogenkurier einzuspringen. Kurz darauf wendet sich ein Polizist namens Montello an Luke und gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass er von den Fahrten weiß. Er will, dass Luke mit ihm zusammenarbeitet, damit er endlich die Drahtzieher dingfest machen kann. Luke kommt aber nicht ungeschoren davon. Er muss für zwei Jahre wieder ins Gefängnis und die Beziehung findet ihr jähes Ende. Harry stellt den jungen Rob als Vorarbeiter ein. Zwischen ihm und Jodi knistert es sofort heftig, doch Rob trägt ein dunkles Geheimnis mit sich herum. Zu ihrem 22. Geburtstag erhält Jodi ein Schreiben einer Anwaltskanzlei: Jack McLeod hat ihr 1.000 Dollar hinterlassen. Meg versucht alles, um vor Jodi beim Anwalt zu sein, denn sie befürchtet, zur Erbschaft könne auch ein verräterischer Brief gehören. In der Kanzlei behauptet sie, Jodi sei im Ausland, doch der Schwindel fliegt auf, als die Kanzlei auf Drover’s Run anruft. Völlig irritiert von Megs Verhalten meldet sich Jodi bei der Kanzlei und erfährt dort, dass Jack ihr nicht 1.000, sondern 100.000 Dollar vererbt hat. Als Jodi ihre Mutter daraufhin zur Rede stellt, bleibt Meg nichts anderes übrig, als ihr die Wahrheit zu gestehen: Jack ging davon aus, dass Jodi seine Tochter ist, doch Meg ist sich nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich der Vater ist. Verzweifelt nimmt Jodi Reißaus. Jodi ist ausgerissen und will nie mehr nach Drover’s Run zurückkehren. Sie kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie ihre Mutter sie so lange mit einer Lüge leben lassen konnte. Dann macht Rob ihr jedoch klar, dass es besser ist, eine Familie mit Schwächen zu haben, als gar keine Familie. Es kommt zu einer Aussprache zwischen Mutter und Tochter, aber Jodi findet nicht die Antworten, die sie sucht, da auch Meg nicht weiß, wer ihr Vater ist. Nachdem Moira seit Tagen voraussagt, dass ein Glockenläuten einen Unfall ankündigen wird, wird Jodi in einen Unfall verwickelt als sie das Buch ihrer Mutter gelesen hat. Es handelt von Megs Jugend und der Affaire mit Jack Mcleod. Zum Glück kommen Alex und Rob und helfen Jod aus dem verunfallten Fahrzeug. Dabei kommt ebenfalls zu Tage das Rob eine Frau hatte, die bei einem Autounfall gestorben ist und Jodi zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Staffel 6 Jodi gesteht Tess, dass sie einen Vaterschaftstest gemacht hat und eröffnet ihr, dass sie Jack McLeods Tochter ist und die beiden somit Halbschwestern sind. Tess, die immer noch um Nick trauert und von schrecklichen Alpträumen geplagt ist, nimmt die Neuigkeiten zunächst nicht gut auf, fängt aber später an, die Vorstellung zu mögen und verschreibt Jodi einen Teil von Drovers Run. Jodi und Rob, der Vorarbeiter von Killarney nähern sich weiter an, nur die Verschwiegenheit Robs bremst die Beziehung. Als Robs Vater stirbt und er dessen Grab wegen seines Zeugenschutzprogramms nicht besuchen darf, vertraut er sich in seiner Trauer Jodi an und offenbart sein Geheimnis. Robs Tarnung fällt aber auf als ein angeblicher Reporter auf Drovers ankommt um einen Bericht über Nick zu schreiben. Als Jodi die wahre Absicht des Mannes aufklärt, kann sie Rob in letzter Sekunde retten. Die Beiden werden zusammen von dem bewaffneten Kriminellen verfolgt, wobei Rob auf der Flucht angeschossen wird. Nachdem sie den Täter überführen können, müssen sich die beiden trennen, da Rob eine neue Identität braucht. Jodi hat ein Trauma durch die Verfolgungsjagd mit Rob erlitten und nachdem Tess zusammen mit Nick nach Argentinien zieht, stürtzt sie sich in Arbeit um ihrer Rolle als Teilhaberin gerecht zu werden. Als eine Gruppe wichtiger japanischer Geschäftsleute zu Besuch kommt um in Gungallen-Frisch zu investieren hat Jodi einen Autounfall mit Harry, der dabei umkommt. Nachdem sich Jodi schreckliche Schuldgefühle macht wird allerdings bald klar, dass Harry vorher einen Herzinfarkt hatte. Nach der vollständigen Autopsie wird bekannt das Harry vergiftet wurde, woraufhin Stevie, die ihm zuletzt begegnet ist verdächtigt wird. Abwechslung bringt schließlich der Pferde-Flüsterer Riley, denn Stevie und Jodi zu Anfang für einen Wilderer halten. Riley rettet aber eigentlich die Pferde. Als er Stevie das Geschäft mit der Wildpferd-Ausbildung unterbreitet willigt sie sehr zum Widerwillen von Jodi ein. Riley verliebt sich in Jodi und nach lang andauernden Neckereien finden beide letztlich zueinander. Allerdings im wohl ungünstigsten Moment denn nur wenig später taucht Rob unerwartet auf. Staffel 7 Zwischen Rob und Riley entbrennt ein Konkurrenzkampf um Jodis Gunst. Diese ist sich ihrer Gefühle nicht sicher und weiß nicht für welchen der Beiden sie mehr empfindet. Das Kate mit Dave nach Afrika gegangen ist, macht ihr besonders jetzt zu schaffen. Als Jodi Kates letztes Projekt in die Tat umsetzen will: eine Stauanlage, findet Jodi eine uralte, verrostete Handschelle in der Erde. Als Riley ihr sie zum Spaß umlegt, geschehen plötzlich seltsame Dinge. Jodis Handgelenke laufen rot an und schmerzen, sie hört merkwürdige Stimmen und Geräusche, sobald sie die Fessel berührt. Ganz Drover’s Run scheint plötzlich vom Pech verfolgt: Immer wieder gibt es Probleme beim Verkaufen der Schafe und Matt verliert seinen Job, weil er seine Arbeit vernachlässigt, um Jodi zu helfen. Tayler will auf dem Dachboden ein verirrtes Opossum einfangen, stürzt dabei aber in die Tiefe und ist plötzlich in einem engen, dunklen Raum gefangen. Als Jodi und Stevie die gestürzte Tayler befreien können, entdecken sie eine Truhe mit den Initialen einer gewissen Emma McLeod, einer längst verstorbenen Urahnin der McLeods. Außerdem finden sie in der Truhe auch die andere Handschelle. Als Jodi beide Handschellen zusammen an genau der Stelle wieder eingräbt, wo sie die erste gefunden hatte, verschwinden plötzlich die Rötungen an ihren Händen und der ganze Spuk scheint vorüber. Jodi wird aber weiterhin von rätselhaften Visionen geplagt, die sie zunehmend belasten. Sie versucht, den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen und hinter die Ursache für ihre Visionen zu kommen. Die unheimlichen Bilder und Stimmen haben anscheinend etwas mit der verstorbenen Emma McLeod zu tun, die im 19. Jahrhundert auf der Farm lebte. Rileys und Matts Konkurrenzkampf endet als Jodis Pferd Tucker durch eine Braunschlange verletzt wird und Matt zusammen mit ihr Wache hält bis der Tierarzt mit dem Gegenmittel eintrifft. Jodi erkennt, dass sie zu Matt gehört und die beiden schweben im siebten Himmel. Ihr Glück ist perfekt und sie planen, bald zusammenziehen. Matt denkt sogar heimlich über einen Heiratsantrag nach. Doch dann taucht ein Auftragsmörder auf um Matt umzubringen. Matt wird glücklicherweise rechtzeitig vorgewarnt, aber nun muss er Drovers und Jodi umgehend verlassen. Jodi wird wieder von seltsamen Visionen heimgesucht: Sie träumt erneut von Emma und erkennt endlich die Zusammenhänge hinter der Geschichte: Emma war in einen von Soldaten gesuchten Mann verliebt, doch noch bevor sie sich die Ringe anstecken konnten, wurde er vor Emmas Augen erschossen. Jodi weiß nun was sie tun muss. Sie will Drovers verlassen um mit Matt unterzutauchen. Zuvor hilft sie aber noch den Geistern von Emma und ihrem Mann und vergräbt die Ringe der Beiden an der Stelle an der er starb. Als Jodi und Matt aber endlich verschwinden wollen und sich Jodi von ihren Freunden verabschiedet hat, explodiert der Fluchtwagen der beiden. Glücklicherweise saßen die Beiden nicht drin. Weil alle denken das sie Tod sind und die Polizei die Beiden deckt, verlieren die Verbrecher ihre Spur. Nach der Beerdigung zeigt sich Jodi aber noch einmal ihren Freunden und klärt die ganzen Sache auf. Danach verschwinden Jodi und Matt in den Zeugenschutz. Staffel 8 Als Drover’s kurz vor dem wirtschaftlichen Ruin steht ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die Farm noch zu retten, der Verkauf aller Rinder. Doch als die Kühe zum Verladeplatz getrieben werden, kommt es zu einer Panik unter den Tieren, die das ganze Geschäft zum Platzen bringen könnte. Doch dann kommen Jodi und Meg zu Besuch, um den ersten Geburtstag von Xander zu feiern und Stevie hält eine anrührende Rede, die allen die Augen dafür öffnet, was im Leben wirklich zählt. Jodi, die mittlerweile schwanger von Matt ist, verkündet das sie mit Matt zurück nach Drovers kommt, da Drovers der einzige Ort ist an dem sie ihr Kind groß ziehen will. thumb|Tess und ihre Schwester Jodi Zum Ende Jodi kam wieder nach Drovers Run zurück als alle gefährlichen Männer die Matt töten wollten, verschwunden sind. Matt und Jodi haben in der Zeit wo sie fort waren, geheiratet. Und die beiden erwarteten ein Kind. Aber, man weiß noch nicht was ist es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge. Jodi Margaret Fountain-McLeodEdit Jodi ist 1984 als Tochter von Meg Fountain und Jack McLeod auf Drovers Run geboren. Sie hasst das Leben auf dem Land und will reich und berühmt sein. Jodi geht bis zu ihrem 18. Lebensjahr auf ein Internat, welches von Jack McLeod bezahlt wird. Dort macht sie einen schlechten Abschluss, weshalb Meg von ihr fordert ein Jahr auf Drovers hart zu arbeiten, erst dann will sie Jodi bei ihren Berufsplänen helfen.